


Breathe For Me While I'm Gone

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Marking, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan has to start traveling for work, and there's only one person he trusts to be Daehyun's safety net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe For Me While I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fade131](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131/gifts).



> Thank you foreverever to Sanni for encouraging this, talking it out with me, and reading this over, as well as [anoneknewmoose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose) for her second set of eyes and always on-point beta skillz. 
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in god knows how many months, so please be gentle. And Fadeuuuuuuuu, my darling~ I hope you enjoy this and believe me, finally writing something through my nuero Lyme block was a bigger gift to ME than I could possibly hope to give you. **Thank you and ILU and Happy Birthday, Sweetheart! <3**

"Is he okay?" 

Youngjae carefully reached out a hand and drifted his fingers down the golden expanse of Daehyun's back. Dae was still curled up in Himchan's lap, still breathing softly and evenly, still--recovering. That was what Himchan had said. That afterwards, Dae would need time to recover, and it was important that Youngjae pay attention if he really wanted to learn. 

"He's fine for now," Himchan said. His back was pressed up against the headboard of the bed, and he was carding his fingers through Daehyun's hair. His voice rumbled softly through his chest, softly and lower than Youngjae was used to. "But you'll have to keep touching him. Holding him. He needs to be touched. Like--anchored, in place. You have to be his anchor."

"Right," Youngjae said. He moved closer. His cock was still sticky between his thighs--sticky from Daehyun's _mouth_ , god--and Youngjae closed his eyes, trying to focus. The scene behind his eyelids pricked at his vision and so he let it slide down, let it fall into his consciousness and his body and his mind so he could move on. 

Himchan's thick hands, pulling Daehyun's hair back and cradling Daehyun's chin as Daehyun worked his mouth over Youngjae's cock. Daehyun's voice--the tiny moans that he slipped into Youngjae's mouth as Himchan opened him up. The way Daehyun had tilted his head back when he was---when he was getting _fucked_ , filled to the brim, his expression a perfect marriage of intense pleasure and the softness of pure joy. 

Youngjae opened his eyes and rubbed his hands down Daehyun's back again, more careful this time. He made sure to made contact with every inch of skin, to press lightly so Daehyun would know he was there. A sudden, fierce protectiveness had risen up inside him, and he wanted Dae to know that Youngjae hadn't fucked and left. Would _never_ fuck and leave him. 

"Can I hold him?" Youngjae said softly, holding his breathe. Himchan smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Daehyun's forehead before starting to uncoil him from his koala-like hold on Himchan's chest. 

"He might call you things," Himchan said, in a tone that implied that this was Important Information. "Even if it surprises you, you can't let it show. He's--I don't know. Vulnerable. You have to just take care of him until he feels normal again." 

"Okay," Youngjae said. 

"Sometimes we do this in the shower," Himchan said. Daehyun whined in protest as Himchan began to move him, and Himchan muttered _shush, shush, it's okay_ , like he was calming a child. "It's nice and warm and then we can avoid the whole...cleaning up problem." 

"Uh, I'm going to need a shower anyway," Youngjae said. Himchan snorted in amusement. Then he leaned down, scratching at Daehyun's hairline, gently, and rubbing his back. Daehyun was curled in a messy ball, obviously confused by the change in routine. 

"Youngjae's going to take care of you for a bit," Himchan said. "I'm not leaving you. I'm right here. He just wants to take care of you too." 

Daehyun's eyelids fluttered. When he opened them, his gaze was hazy, sweet and utterly guileless. Youngjae felt that swell rise up in him again. An ocean. An ocean he never knew he had for Daehyun, all kept neatly inside. An ocean he never knew he needed. 

"Come here," Youngjae said, feeling a smile break out on his face, a real one, no cameras around to see them and no reasons to fake it. "Daehyun, you did so well. I just wanted to hold you for a bit." 

Dae smiled. He reached out a hand and laced his fingers with Youngjae's, even as Youngjae rearranged them so Daehyun could lay across his chest and press his face to Youngjae's skin. Youngjae wondered if Dae was listening to his heartbeat. 

Youngjae drew his thumb softly down the side of Daehyun's face, marveling at the softness of his skin. The rest of Daehyun was covered in marks, scratches, bruises just beginning to form; the result of their afternoon, of Dae falling so far under and begging for all Himchan and Youngjae would give him. Youngjae made a mental note that later on, he would kiss every single one while they were in the shower. 

"You're good at this," Himchan observed. He had rolled onto his side, curled close, watching Youngjae carefully. His eyes were soft crescents as he looked at both of them. 

"I've had a lot of practice," Youngjae said. It was true. He was used to Daehyun touching him, hanging on him, climbing into his bed when he was lonely. Used to waking up with Dae curled around him. This was just another step, one that Youngjae hadn't foreseen but that seemed, in the clear vision that only hindsight could bring, to be something they had been moving towards for a long time. 

"I know," Himchan said. He ran his fingers down Daehyun's spine. "There aren't many people I would trust with him. I wish I didn't have to go away." 

"We're going to visit," Youngjae promised. "And chat. And video call, and--"

"I know," Himchan said. "But this was the most important part. For me." 

Youngjae nodded. Before today, he wasn't sure he had understood why this was so important. Now it seemed blindingly obvious. 

"You're going to do a really good job," Himchan said, leaning closer. Youngjae licked his lips, teeth pulling at the dry skin on his lower lip. Despite everything, Himchan had never kissed him. Youngjae had assumed that was intentional. Maybe it had been. Maybe Himchan was the kind of person who reserved kissing only for those who had earned his trust. 

Youngjae closed his eyes and tilted his chin slightly, silently accepting the brush of Himchan's mouth against his own. His mouth was dry and soft and Youngjae moved forward automatically, seeking more. 

"Don't wake up Dae," Himchan murmured, smiling as Youngjae gently captured his mouth in a firmer kiss. Youngjae trailed his tongue against Himchan's lower lip and listened to him sigh in return. Himchan's hands were pleasantly rough against his skin. Thick, large, musician's hands. 

"I won't wake up Dae if you'll stop kissing me like you kiss your ahjummas," Youngjae teased. Himchan coughed, trying not to laugh. His hand on Youngjae's shoulder tightened. 

"Roll on your side so I can reach you," Himchan said, brushing his other hand gently through Daehyun's hair. Dae was fast asleep, cuddled against Youngjae's chest, drooling slightly. Youngjae was disgusted with himself that he found it cute. 

"I don't want to wake him up." 

"He's fast asleep," Himchan said. "And besides. If he wakes up in between the two of us...I don't think he'll mind." 

Youngjae grinned. "True." He looked down at Daehyun, sleeping and completely unaware. "Just...kissing though. You know. Since he's sleeping, and he can't, like--I don't know, that word you said earlier--"

"Consent," Himchan said, smiling widely. "You _are_ going to be good at this. My widdle Youngjae-jae." Himchan tweeked Youngjae's chin, teasing him in baby talk, and Youngjae felt something click into place. It wasn't like Himchan had changed from the doting, annoying hyung he always was; it was simply that this was another facet of him. Something he'd been unaware of until now, but that slid perfectly into place. 

Something that Daehyun needed, and Himchan had been able to give. And now--maybe something that Youngjae would be able to give as well. 

"You're such an asshole," Youngjae said fondly. He carefully rearranged Daehyun so that he was cuddled against Youngjae's chest, sleeping on a pillow, and then reached out for Himchan's chin. "Bring your asshole face over here so we can make out." 

"The things I put up with," Himchan muttered, but he was already leaning in, sliding his mouth against Youngjae's mouth, pressing his tongue against Youngjae's lips until Youngjae softened and allowed Himchan inside. 

"You like it," Youngjae whispered, tugging gently on Himchan's full bottom lip with his teeth.

"Probably," Himchan admitted, pulling back and then looking fondly down at Daehyun. He curled closer, so he could wrap one long arm around the small of Daehyun's back while continuing to kiss Youngjae. "I probably do."


End file.
